How He Lived Because She Died
by wfea
Summary: Danielle Fenton, not Vlad's clone, saved her little brother Danny in an extreme manner. Rated for a good reason. Sweet but sad oneshot.


Explanation of title: It fits the the story but I came up with it in a weird way. I work in the office and the guy I work with in there was telling me that if I messed up the pictures I would die and I suggested it'd make a good movie and came up with the title: "How He Lived Because She Died."(referencing to me and him; note: he's wacko)

Disclaimer: Danielle Fenton is mine. Named Danielle for a reason and it isn't because I'm not creative enough to come up with my own name. However, Danielle (Dani) isn't mine and neither is any other character on the show.

Summery: Danielle Fenton (not Vlad's clone) saved her little brother Danny in an extreme manner. Rated for a good reason. Sweet but sad oneshot.

888888888888888888888

You probably haven't heard of Danielle Fenton, and there's a good reason that you haven't, but we'll save the why for later. First, you need to get to know her.

------

Danielle is fourteen years old. She's tall for her age (credit her dad, Jack Fenton.) She has short red hair that's always in either pigtails or braids and has icy blue eyes. She is a very outspoken person, and that describes most of her wardrobe too. She's a very socially active girl with a minimum school interest. Her grades aren't bad though; their good enough to pass without angering her parent's. She's a fun-loving person and a great friend to talk to when you need advice.

Two years ago, when Danielle was twelve and perfectly happy living her life as an only child, her mother, Maddie Fenton, announced startling news.

"I'm going to have a baby, Danielle, isn't that wonderful?"

Not for Danielle it wasn't. She didn't like the idea of some baby stealing all the precious lime-light she adored. Who wanted to have a sibling twelve years younger than you? Who wanted to be a mom of a baby and a pre-teen? Yes, Danielle had a mind start of hating her sibling; finding out it was supposed to be a girl only causing more hatred to erupt.

Well, within an hour of young Jasmine Fenton's birth, Danielle was positive this was going to be the most wonderful experience ever. She adored her sister and cared for her with everything she possessed. It was her life's goal to keep her sister safe and that Jasmine would look up to her as an inspirational role model.

Two years after Jasmine's birth Danielle was informed that her mother was pregnant yet again. Contrary to the last time, Danielle was really looking forward to her new sibling's birth.

When eight months had passed, Danielle could hardly wait for another month and for the day her mother would be rushed to the hospital. She was sitting in the living room when Jazz came walking into the room from the kitchen. She plopped down next to Danielle.

"Danielle? (which sounded more like 'Danel)" she asked. "Why's mommy's belly so big?"

Danielle sighed. Jazz had asked this question many many times but never grew old of asking. "Mommy's going to have a baby and you and I are going to have a baby brother."

"But why does that make mommy's belly so big?"

"Jazz, did mommy and daddy tell you that you came from the stork?"

"Yeah, and they said that when I'm old enough they'll tell me more."

"Then that's all you need to know. Just look forward to having a brother."

"Danielle," Maddie's voice rang out from the kitchen. Danielle got up and made sure she left a coloring book on the table for Jazz.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Honey, you're dad's gone this weekend, but we really need to get some things from the store."

"Okay. You want me to--" she stopped for a minute realizing what her mom was saying. "Mom, the doctor told you that you're not supposed to be on your feet more than necessary."

"I find buying food necessary. We're not going shopping."

Danielle sighed and tried to talk her mom out of it to which Maddie finally said, "I've had two children and the doctor's told me the same thing each time. I know what I'm supposed to do. Just get Jazz and get in the car."

Danielle gave in and and told Jazz they were going to the store. Jazz leaped into Danielle's arms and Danielle took Jazz to the GAV and buckled her in her car seat. Minutes after Danielle had buckled her seat belt in and answered Jazz's question, (Why do we have hair?) Maddie came outside and got behind the wheel.

They arrived at the grocery store, picked up everything they needed, and were on their way out the door within an hour. Danielle was pushing the buggy with Jazz sitting in the little seat and the basket full of groceries out the door; Maddie right in front of them. All of a sudden, Jazz begged, "Put in the buggy!"

"Jazz, we're almost to the car, can't you wait--"

"No," Jazz insisted, pulling Danielle's hand toward her. "Now."

"Fine, we'll just--mom?" Danielle asked, looking up and noticing that their mom hadn't heard Jazz's request and had kept on walking and was in the middle of the crossing lane. Hurriedly, as to not loose her mom because she couldn't remember where they'd parked (not that it'd be that hard to find), Danielle unstrapped Jazz and was about to put her down in the basket when she heard a loud sound.

She looked up just in time to see a huge four door truck make a wild turn and head straight for her mom; the driver yelling something in a cell phone. Danielle looked toward her mom who had either not heard the sound or overlooked it. Danielle dropped Jazz in the basket and screeched, "Mom! Look out!", all while running toward her mom.

She heard tires squeal loudly as the driver of the truck let go of the cell phone and slammed on the brakes, desperately trying to slow down.

Danielle shoved her mom out of the way and glimpsed first her stomach then her terrified eyes before she felt something hit her so hard she thought she'd never recover. And it was in the brief moment before she lost consciousness that she realized she wouldn't ever recover.

"Danielle?" she heard Jazz ask. And that was the last thing Danielle ever heard. That, and her mom crying.

888888888888888888

The funeral was held about a week later. It was sad. Friend's and family members all gathered around the casket, Maddie crying hardest. Her head buried in Jack's shirt. "She gave up her life for me, Jack. It's not fair. I'm supposed to be the one to do that. It's not supposed to be this way. She died because of me."

"It's okay, Mads. She saved you and her little brother. She was thinking of both of you."

"Mommy?" Jazz suddenly asked. Maddie wiped her tears and squatted down to her daughter's eye level.

"What is it dear?"

"When is Danielle coming home?"

Maddie stared at her young two year old, trying to desperately hold back a waterfall of tears. She stood up and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom, leaving Jack and other family members to comfort Jazz.

About a month later, Jack and Maddie were in the living room talking about the name they were going to give their baby. The suitcase was at the door, ready to be picked up and carried outside any minute.

"I want him to remind us of Danielle, Jack," Maddie told her husband, tears welling in her eyes. "Anything to remind me of her."

At that moment, Maddie's sister Janet walked in the room holding Jazz. "Guess who's squeaky clean."

"Me!" Jazz exclaimed, jumping out of her aunt's arms and running to jump in her mom's lap. Maddie's lips broke into a bright smile seeing her daughter so happy. Suddenly, Maddie's eyes widened and exclaimed,

"Jack, my water just broke!"

Jack and Maddie raced out the door as Janet kept the crying Jazz at bay. Janet had come down to keep an eye on Jazz when they had to rush off and planned on taking her out there in a few hours, but for now, she had to keep her at the house.

At the hospital, hours later, Maddie was able to hold her baby boy. In a few minutes, Janet and Jazz were sure to bound through the door. The thought scared Maddie that Jazz now was the oldest sibling, but the thought didn't linger much longer after icy blue eyes opened and stared up at her, his wails stopping instantly upon seeing his mom. A small bit of black fuzz was covering the baby's head.

A nurse smiled and asked, "What's the lucky boy's name?"

Without any hesitation, Maddie answered, "Danny."

88888888888888888888888

I really hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought of this shortly written and hastily thought up plot.


End file.
